What if?
by lilquinon3
Summary: What if Bella got never got pregnant? Who will Jacob fall for? Come follow this amazing story of love and betrayl
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

Chapter 1: Bella

"What do you mean Jacob imprinted?!" I stared at Edward with wide eyes. He looked calm and un moved by this news. He was probably happy at the fact Jacob wouldn't be chasing after me anymore.

"I was on the phone with Carlisle and he said he got a call from Charlie and said "He found someone special."

I looked out the tinted widow. I was happy for Jake but somewhere deep inside I felt…..well jealous. I looked back at Edward. God was he beautiful. Why did I even feel jealous? I had Edward and that's all I needed.

Edward studied my face. I knew he hungered for the ability to read my mind like he was able to with everyone else in the world.

He finally spoke," I'm happy for him." I grinned, knowing that my assumption was right. "But why don't you look as happy?"

"I am happy! Jake needed someone in his life. Not me. But he needed someone who had the same feelings for him. I already found that someone." Edward grinned as a slight beach breeze flowed in threw the door. He walked over to me and softly kissed my chapped lips. God did he taste good. I wonder what Jacob felt when he kissed "her". I kissed back harder.

"Bella….," Edward began.

"Ugh," I grunted. "Come on we've already done it like 3 times! You won't hurt me." I started to undo gray shirt but he grabbed my hands in the midst of getting the third button.

"I realize that." He smiled and looked me in the eyes. "If we don't stop we're going to miss our boat."

"What boat?" I stared at Edward blankly. I thought we weren't supposed to leave the island until next week.

"A boat that is taking us to the main island, so we can get home." He said all these while dragging both mine and his suitcase through the bedroom door.

"W-w-what?" I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here with Edward. I love being alone with him. Just us, no distractions. I loved being in his arms and Edward stroking my hair.

"We're leaving. Carlisle and the family want to meet her and won't do it until we're home. We can't be selfish."

We can't be selfish? Can't they wait a damn week? I looked up and saw Edward look into my eyes. And I knew he was right. But I was still upset.

"This is our honeymoon! I don't want it to be ruined because of Jacob. I love being here with you." Edward stroked my face and softly kissed my forehead.

"I know. But it has already been arranged. The boat is probably already here. He glanced outside and checked his watch. He buttoned up his 3 grey buttons and wheeled our suitcases out the door.

I groaned and slipped my white flip flops on. They were now somewhat light brown now in places but I didn't mind. I slammed and locked the front door and slowly walked over where Edward was talking to the man driving the small motor boat. He occasionally glanced to where I was standing.

I glimpsed back at the house. It was so beautiful and elegant but yet soft and calming. Just like Esme. I sighed. I can't believe my honeymoon is being ruined by Jacob Black and his imprinted bitch.


	2. Chapter 2: She's here

Chapter 2: Bella

"Where is this bitch," Rosalie growled. I couldn't really tell if she was talking about Jacob or his new girlfriend. Is she his girlfriend or his property? I don't really know what to call her.

"Rose! Jacob and Tasha will be here soon. You of all people should know how long it takes to get ready." We all laughed at Esme's joke.

Emmet added," I once meet a dog named Tasha. She was…..slobbery."

"Seems perfect for him," Rosalie said with a grin. I wonder what Tasha looked like? Was she tall, short, pretty, cute? Well compared to Jacob, anyone looked short. I wonder if he had gotten any taller since my wedding.

He kind of freaked out at my wedding when I told him about of Edward and I's…um…plans. Well kind of is more of an understatement. He almost crushed me with anger. I didn't think he would react like that. He's never come close to hurt me before. He's always been gentle and kind.

"Don't worry Bella," I looked over and saw Alice gazing through the window," You and Tasha will get along just fine." She grinned and squeezed my hand.

"Thanks Alice." I squeezed her hand back and rested my head in Edward's shoulder. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead. Still after being married, I couldn't help but slightly lose my breath when he touches me.

"Don't worry Bella," Edward whispered in my ear," Everything will be okay." I nodded and grabbed his hand. I closed my eyes and drifted off. The time change was still affecting me. I woke to a hard knock at the door.

"Somebody open the doggy door!" Rosalie called from the kitchen. I heard a soft giggle coming from the other side of the door. Well she's here.


	3. Chapter 3: Ready?

Chapter 3: Jacob

"Ugh, I have nothing to wear," Tasha groaned. I watched her run across her room as I sprawled out on her queen bed. It was so soft and comforting. It held her scent so strong. I could lay her all day.

"I love what you're wearing right now," I ginned at her lean, tan body with, her legs taking up most of her. God did her hair drive me crazy. It was a gold brown with soft curls and waves. She stood there with light jeans and a black bra.

"You're a guy you don't understand. Bella is practically your sister. And the Cullens are her in-laws, there forth they are family. I don't want to look like a slob! I can't wear a t-shirt and just jea-…" I interrupted her with a hard kiss. I just couldn't just stand there while she looked so sexy. I liked her best just simple, Tasha, when she had hardly any makeup and just her natural hair. But I also loved her dressed up looking all sexy and wild. Now that drove my hormones crazy.

She started to giggle and pushed away,"Jacob come on. I have to get ready and if we…." She paused. I knew what she was thinking. And trust me I wanted that. She was beautiful and she hardly knew it. Chloe's been through a lot the past few years. Her family moved here last winter but I recently noticed her in my English class the day after Bella and Edward left. And when I say 'notice' I mean imprint on, deeply imprint on.

"Please?" I started to whimper in her ear. She giggled her low seductive laugh.

"Sometimes I think your just fully dog," Tasha started to pet my short black hair.

"Oh I'll show you an animal." I lifted up her body. She was only 5'6 and at most 125 pounds but to me she was a feather floating in the air. I laid her on her soft bed and kissed her glossed lips.

"Well maybe we could be just a little late," Tasha whispered while I traced the outline of her jaw bone. I smiled in triumph while I took off my navy t shirt.

Jacob

Tasha paused as we walked up the Cullen's driveway.

"What if they don't like?" A look of t concern crossed her face. She started to say something else but I stopped her.

"They are going to love you. You're good with people. Plus the Cullens are good , stop worrying." I grabbed her smooth hand and leaned down and kissed her forehead,

She took a deep breath. "Alright let's go."

Tasha squeezed my hand as knocked on the Cullen's front door. I heard a snarky comment from Rosalie as we waited to be greeted.

Tasha giggled, "Wow you're very popular." She smirked and rubbed my arm.

"Just wait till they see you" I grabbed her hand again and kissed her lightly. I just can't wait for our little family reunion to start.


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Hurt Her

Chapter 4: Bella

"Whoa," escaped as she walked in. She was tan and gorgeous. She smiled as Esme hugged her and then Jacob.

"Hi, I'm Esme and this is Carlisle. Welcome to our home!" Carlisle also greeted them.

Rose began, "I guess we're just the place for a human hang out." Edward elbowed her in the ribs. She stayed put in the couch with Emmet, Alice, and Jasper as the rest of us went to greet Jacob and Tasha.

"Hello I'm Edward, and this is Bella." I stepped forward and shook her hand. I got a better look at her face. She hardly had any make up on. God and her hair. It was so elegant and subtle. She wore light jeans and a black tank top and a grey North Face jacket. I guess with Jake's heat you can't wear to many layers.

Jacob held her hand tight and kept his face towards the floor. He was clearly thinking about something.

"Hi I'm Tahsa. Jacob has told me all about you all." She grinned again. She looked over to Rose and the rest of them. Alice grinned and waved clearly already liking Tasha. Then again she was always one step ahead of everyone else.

Jacob finally spoke, "Sorry we're late we had to…um… help my dad." I heard Alice and Edward laugh after that. I looked back and saw her tighten her smile.

Rose spoke again," Well why don't we all sit down. So we can finally chat." She grinned.

We all moved to the living room.

"So how was your honeymoon," Tasha asked. I saw Jacob shift uncomfortable. He then stared straight at me with his dark eyes. He was still clearly upset about the information I accidently released to him at my wedding.

Edward answered for me. "It was perfect." I saw Jacob look at him smugly.

"Well I'm thirsty. I'm going to grab a drink." I was a little dizzy from not eating breakfast. I haven't been feeling well since coming home. I'll ask Carlisle about it later.

"I'll come." Jake shot up and followed me into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. I set them on the counter. He grabbed the bottle and twisted the cap open. He chugged it all in less than a minute and then tossed the bottle into the trash. He still stayed silent. He grabbed mine and opened the blue cap and handed me the bottle.

"So was your honeymoon "perfect"?" Jacob asked with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes Jake. Look I'm still alive and standing." He looked me up and down and grumbled something I couldn't hear. I flashed back to the nights at the island, Edward and I intertwined and me in his cold arms. I came back with Jacob's wrapped around me. He held me for a few more moments. He was so warm and passionate. I felt all of this in one single hug. He let go and exhaled.

"I missed you Bella. It's been weird with you not here. Charlie missed you too. He doesn't know what to do with himself since you've been gone." I haven't seen Charlie since coming home. I need to do that soon or he'll start t worry like always. He still thinks were on our honeymoon and won't be back for a few more days.

"Do you love her?," I blurted out. I didn't mean to say it like that but I didn't know how else to say it. He glanced back to the living room and saw Tasha laughing at some joke somebody told.

He grinned amusingly." More than anything." His face then shifted to serious.

"I don't think I could be without her, now that she's here. When you left, I…..just….." His eyes light up thinking about her and all the memories that they shared.

"I'm happy for you Jake. Honestly. You were un happy" I touched his face. His warm skin felt so different from Edward's. It slightly burned from the contrast.

"Bells promise me something?" I nodded

"Don't hurt her." I was confused. What did he mean by that? The Cullens not hurting her? Or me specifically? He then walked out from the kitchen before I could ask any questions. He sat next to where Tasha was sitting. He wrapped his arm around her protectively. She relaxed after he re-entered the room and that she was in his arms.

"So, Charlie said Tasha lived in California. We lived there once, it's a beautiful place." Carlisle stated. She nodded and shifted so she could sit up more straight.

"My family and I moved here in January. My dad asked for a transfer. California just wasn't right for us. So my dad stays in California during the week and flies in Friday. Then my mom is with me in La Push, but works here, Forks." I noticed Jacob gripped her tighter.

I looked around the room and saw Jasper and Emmet with a tight grip on their faces. Jasper was still not as controlled around new humans yet. But I had no idea what was wrong with Emmet. Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle looked perfectly fine. And Edward was a little tense but he was always like that around Jacob.

"Um, I'm going to get some air. I'll be on the patio." I stood up and made my way to the door.

"I'll come." Tasha stood up from the couch and Jacob released his grip of her. She followed me outside. She looked so elegant in just jeans and a jacket. She walked with complete balance unlike me who tripped on air. Her eyes shimmered in the sunlight and she smiled at the feeling of the sun against her skin. The wind blew her light brown hair back and exposed a small symbol behind her right ear. We stood there for a few seconds in silence. I was about to ask about her tattoo but she then she finally spoke.

"He really loves you, Bella. Jake I mean. I know the whole imprint thing but he still loves you." She stared out into space as she finished the last sentence. Thinking hard and seemed uncomfortable.

"Yeah but the way he looks at you…. I don't think you understand how he feels. He lights up when he sees you. He's very protective of you. He doesn't want anything to happen to you." She grinned as I stopped my speech. She looked at my eyes and smiled again.

"But you and Edward have something really special. Jacob told me everything and I mean everything." I felt a surge of anger as I heard her say that. How is it he gets to tell my life story to anyone he pleases? But I let Tasha continue.

"Edward couldn't survive without you and neither could you. Now that's something special. True pure love." She looked over to me and hugged me suddenly. I stood there motionless for a few seconds and then hugged her back. Jake got someone special. I understood how he found her. He needed someone who could understand him and ease his anger without him blowing up and I think Tasha did that for him. He didn't need to explain how he felt because she always understood.

I heard a rustle through the trees and we both looked out into the forest and causing us to stop mid hug. Then out of nowhere Edward appeared in front of us. I heard a low growl in the distance and werewolf appeared in front of us. I didn't recognize it. It was smaller than the pack but still fairly large. It had light grey fur. It lay back on its front paws defensively and howled at us.

"Leave. Now," Edward growled. It stepped backed. He knew who it was but wouldn't tell who. It looked over at Tasha and she nodded slightly.

"Let me get, Jake" She bolted through the door. She left me, Edward, and the unknown were wolf alone. It continued to growl and snarl at Edward and I, but mostly me. He crotched down in a protective stance. The wolf backed up and prepared to pounce. Then I heard the back door crash open.

"Leah," Jacob roared, "What are you doing here?!"

"She said it's your turn to take patrol." Tasha grabbed his arm and rubbed it calmingly. From then on I was very confused. Okay one: When did Leah turn into a werewolf and two: How did Tasha read her mind when she was just human and three: Why are they patrolling?

"Shit," Jake muttered," I forgot". He looked at Leah with narrow eyes. "I'll be over later. Let me say goodbye to the Cullens and drop Tasha home." She looked at all of us one more time and finally ran off into the forest.

"I'm really sorry about the door." He looked at me with apologetic eyes. I turned back and the door was hanging by its top hinges. He walked back inside with Tasha tagging behind him. I stared at Edward with intense eyes. He knew something I didn't.

"What's going? Why are they patrolling?" He gazed back towards the forest.

"They saw a vampire in their territory. Not any of us but an unknown one. Well an unknown one to them." I guess it was one of the Cullen's "cousins" and I guess mine now, too. The roar of an engine came from the front. It was Tasha and Jacob leaving. The smell of gasoline then hit me with a wall of nausea. I felt woozy and heard Edward calling my name. But it all seemed so far away. Then I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5: I know

Chapter 5: Jacob

I held Tasha close to my chest. I hated leaving her at night, especially with an unknown vampire lurking around. It resembled the ones at Bella's wedding so I wasn't too concerned. But Sam didn't want to take any risks. He seemed to loosen up about the Cullens since he knew I had relations now with them. Well with Bella really. And Carlisle. He was a good doctor. I grew fonder of him since he took care of me. But Sam still wanted to be safe than sorry. Whatever.

"Do you have to go?" Tasha widened her brown eyes. They looked more hazel right now but still gorgeous. I leaned down and lifted her up to my face. She laughed lightly. I wrapped my hand around her soft, long, brown hair and kissed her softly and it turned more passionate. God, did she work me up. I put her down on the ground and she backed up slightly and her face was hidden by shadows.

"I'll see you tomorrow, hunn." I chuckled at her little nick name she gave me. A course I made her only call me that in private. I would be ripped to shreds if the pack herd it. She opened her front door and closed it behind her. I walked down her squeaky front steps. I walked into the woods and started to undress. I didn't want to waste my last good pair of jeans.

I then transformed into wolf form, and started to run my patrol. It was a cold night out but my fur has thickened since I've grown my hair out slightly. So I wasn't too uncomfortable.

"Bout time you showed up." I heard Leah's voice ring in my head. She still was in wolf form and I guess wanted to talk. She's been really bugging me lately. Every time we're together she has these deep thoughts and chooses me to share them with. Whoop-wee. I hated the way she looked at me too. I caught her gazing at me lately with this weird look. When she noticed that I caught her, her face always turned red and quickly looked away.

"What was with you being a little bitch back at the Cullens, especially towards, Bella?"

"You couldn't smell it? She smelled disgusting! I guess because you weren't phased. She smelled kinda like a vampire…." I let out a snarl after she said that.

"Bella is not a vampire! You're lucky Tasha was out there because I think Edward would have really killed you." She chuckled.

"Yeah praise Tasha." Leah wasn't fond of Tasha. I don't know why. Tasha has hardly ever spoken to her. Maybe that's why she was upset.

"Leave Tasha out of this! Plus Bella looked perfectly fine but she looked kind of uncomfortable. But that's just Bella. She hasn't been turned."

"Yet." That's what took it to a whole new level. Everyone knew how I felt about Bella turning. But what everyone didn't know was what I did. And I was ready. Bella would…attack Tasha. The small Cullen told me. She didn't seem worried. I had to promise not to tell. I don't think Edward even knows. I was beyond fuming but I just had to be ready to protect her. And there was no way I could tell Tasha. She would probably freak out or just totally ignore the fact that she could die. Plus I wanted her have friends besides Emily and my sisters, even if that meant vampire friends. I then snarled remembering Leah's comment.

"That's it I'm leaving! You can patrol the damn territory all by yourself! I'm sick of you and you're snarky remarks."

"Wait," Leah paused, "I'm sorry. I'm just….um… tired." I knew she was working hard trying to impress Quil and Sam. Plus the entire pack that she belonged.

"It's okay." I said flatly.

Four hours passed by and we yet to speak again. I had nothing to say. I was tiered too. And I couldn't get Tasha of my mind but that wasn't new. I hated being away from her. I don't know how Paul could be separated from my sister. But I had to stop thinking about my sister and Paul being together. It was seemed to gross me out.

"We're almost done. Meet me northeast of the field." It was right outside Tasha's house and I knew she was leaving for work soon so I could walk her there and talk more about last night at the Cullen's. I meet Leah twenty minutes later. We both changed back to human form. I was used to seeing Leah naked. Yeah she had a pretty nice body but it didn't compare to Tasha's. Since imprinting I didn't really care for anyone else's. We walked in silence for a few more moments until she finally talked.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. But I have to tell you something."

"Whatever." I saw the urgency in her eyes but I ignored it. We were about 5 yards away from Tasha's house and could already smell her scent.

"Listen I got to go. We can talk later. But right now I have to –"I was cut off with Leah kissing me on the mouth. I felt her tongue find its way into my mouth. I started to push away until I heard a front door slam shut.

"What the hell is this?!" I turned to look and saw Tasha standing on her front porch in dark jeans and a white lace tank top with a black jacket, exposing her slightly large cleavage. She had a size 38 B. I know how much trouble I was in but I was pretty turned on. Damn hormones. But the look on her face wasn't so appealing.


	6. Chapter 6: My Soulmate

Chapter 6: Jacob

"Get your skanky hands off my boyfriend!" Tasha stormed over to wear Leah and I stood frozen. Her black high heeled boots stomped the ground. Chloe lunged for Leah but I caught her and held her back.

"I swear to God I will ripe-" She was cut off by Leah.

"I love Jacob." I stood there frozen. Tasha and I stared at Leah. What the hell did that me? I imprinted on Tasha, falling for someone else was impossible.

"It's true. I just……can't stop thinking about you." She took a step forward. I loosened my grip some and stepped away. This is impossible. Leah is very confused right now.

"I'm going to seriously to kill you!" Tasha charged at Leah again.

"Bring it on……fattie." Tasha froze. I didn't think Leah would go that low. She knew of Tasha's past. Tasha let out a loud snarl and finally jumped Leah. Leah let out a small scream, being caught off guard. I watched as Tasha held Leah's shirt tight and then lifted up her fist and smashed it into her nose. Leah screamed again.

"Don't you ever call me that!" Tasha hit Leah's bloody face again. I ran over and picked her up and dragged her back. She squirmed and tried to get free of my grasp. But I was stronger and held her close. Her arms were shaking as she tried to run.

"Tasha stop! This isn't you!" My voice seemed to calm her some. Her breathing slowed down but I saw Tasha's eyes. They were almost black. Their usual light brown was gone. I've never seen her like that before. She's never snapped like that. Yeah we've had our small fights but this was different. She had gone somewhere where I don't think she even recognized. I heard a rustle n the trees and Sam, Seth, and Quil walked out in human form. They saw me holding Tasha back and then they focused on Leah lying in the grass whimpering.

"Jake, what did you do?!" Sam stared at me with anger in his eyes. He and Seth ran to Leah and knelt down to her.

"It wasn't me! It was…. Tasha." They stared at me with surprised. They knew Tasha as a sweet innocent person. Shocked crossed there faces and then concern as Leah began to rise to her feet. Quil finally spoke.

"Damn," He grinned, "Tasha should take up boxing." My face stayed straight as stone. Quil saw my face and his grin slowly faded. Leah looked around as she rose to her feet. Blood was spattered across her face and on her shirt. She finally became aware of her surroundings and her eyes focused on Tasha and me.

"You bitch! You broke my nose." She stayed put and cracked her nose back in place. I winced at the sound. I realized I was still holding Tasha and then released her. She looked at Sam, Seth, and Quil.

Seth looked at Leah up and down. "We better get home. You're going to heal fine but mom is going to kill you. Plus freak out." Leah and Tasha were still glaring at each other. Leah started to growl but Sam grabbed her hand. She froze.

"Leah," Sam said softly, "Come on. We need to get you home" He tugged at her arm. She didn't move for a second but then followed them into woods.

"I need to get to work."Tasha turned around and started to walk at a fast pace. She was half way down the road when I reached her. Quil had some questions and I couldn't just leave him there.

"Tasha wait!" I grabbed her arm and she froze. I heard her crying and she turned to look at me. Her eyes were red and her makeup running down her face.

"I've never done anything like that before." She stood there, scared arms shaking. I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around her. I've only seen her cry once when she thought her dog ran away. He was at the beach soaked but fine.

"You can love her back. I'm a crazy Jake. You don't want me. You found me because of Bella and Edward and now Leah. You don't want me anymore." She stepped back from me and just walked away. I can't lose her. And I won't. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in towards me, pinning her against my body.

"No. I'm not going to lose you Tasha. Not now. Not ever. I love you forever. Leah is confused right now. She's going through a lot bad shit right now with the pack and her dad passing away. But don't you ever think I don't love you! I will do anything for you. I will protect you and care for you forever. You are my soul mate." I saw a silent tear come out of there corner of her red eye. She touched my face and pushed back my damp hair.

"I love you Jacob Black." We then kissed. I don't think I ever kissed her that way before. It felt so real and raw. I held her close and wrapped my hair around her long hair. We kissed for so long. I never wanted it to end. Tasha finally pulled away.

"My hands." She whispered. She held her hands up. Her knuckles were raw and bloody. I grabbed them gently and examined them closely.

"Jesus Christ babe." It always made her happy when I called her that. Both our pants were covered with blood spots plus our shirts. I kissed her forehead gently.

"Come on Tasha, were going to see Carlisle."


	7. Chapter 7: Promises

Chapter 7: Tasha

I could hear Jacob and Carlisle talking as I sat outside on the front porch of the Cullen's house. My hands were all right. Just a little cleaning up and I'll be fine. But oh no! Jacob "just wanted to be safe." I winced as the wind blew and the pain came once again.

The image popped in my head again of me beating Leah's face. I felt beyond guilty. I just snapped. The way she looked at Jacob and her little comment blew my head off. Then I imagined Jake's kiss. Oh it was so warm and filled with more passion I think anyone could have in one kiss. My head snapped up as I saw Carlisle open the front door.

"Everyone is off hunting. The house is clear." He motioned me to come in and I followed. He took me upstairs.

"Babe!" I turned around and Jake was right behind us.

"My dad just called. Sue called him and freaked out. I have to go over immediately. Apparently "it's the manly thing to do." He rolled his eyes. "So I'll be back in half hour and no later." He kissed my forehead. Carlisle chuckled softly.

"That boy is crazy about you. He can hardly be an hour away from each other." I smiled as he cleaned my wounds. His hands were cold but it felt good.

"Oh you have no idea. I was sick with the flu onetime. So Jake got the vaccine just so he could be with me. And we only had been going out for maybe three days." He chuckled again.

"Hey, where are Bella and Edward?" He looked up to meet my eyes and cleared his throat.

"Um, Edward is hunting and Bella is not well. She's in Edward's room if you would like to see her."

"Oh, uh, sure." I couldn't say no. that would be rude. I think.

I stood up and thanked Carlisle for the bandages and walked back to a closed door. I knocked and heard a faint "Come in." Bella laid in Edward's bed with a small bump under where her stomach was suppose to be.

"Bella," I gasped, "Are you pregnant?!" She closed her eyes and groaned.

"Yes. But I'm not getting rid of him! Never" I walked over to her and sat on the bed. I held her hand.

"Bella I know. It is your decision, not anyone else's." She smiled. I think it made her happy that I was on her side.

"Thanks Tasha. I just meet you but I feel you're special. Edward is beyond angry. He says I'll die. He's heard stories. He wants to get this "thing out of me." But I love him already." She was glowing.

"Bella this is your body. No one can make you do anything you don't want to. And don't worry everything will be fine." Her hand was slightly cold and her eyes were redder then last night. I pushed my hair back and her eyes widened.

"You have a tattoo?" My face reddened a little. I always forgot about it.

"Yeah I do. It means triumph.

"Why do you have it?" She cocked her head curiously. I knew she wanted to know. It was time to finally tell.

"In California, I had issues, really bad issues." I closed my eyes and breathed out.

"I was bulimic and it was horrible. I weighed 89 pounds before my parents had an intervention. They locked all the doors and had every person I knew sit in my living room. I yelled and screamed and said the most horrible thing s you could ever imagine. My mom cried and all my friends. I had so much hate. I stayed in rehab for 11 months and 19 days. I was 14 when all this happened. I had a small relapse last year before I came to La Push. My parents decided that California was the wrong place for me. So we packed everything up and left. The night before out flight my friend and I got me a fake ID. We went to the tattoo parlor. I made a promise to triumph my disease and never in my life go back. Then Jake came along. He always makes me feel so beautiful no matter what. He's my pills to my pain. " I exhaled slightly. Then I wiped a tear off my check. I hated crying I've done too much of it.

"Oh my god Tasha, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring all that up." I smiled and hugged her.

"It's fine. It's good for me to talk about it. "I saw sadness in Bella's eyes. Then pain.

"Ahh!" She rubbed her stomach. How could she be like this? I saw her last night and she was perfectly fine.

"Wait hold on! Edward is the dad right?" She nodded.

"Does that make it part vampire?" God I was so slow!

"Please don't tell Jake yet! Wait a while, and I just need to find the right time."

"Bella I promise to never tell him. You can trust me." She seemed to relax a little.

"I'm sorry that you have to lie to him." True, I hated lying to Jacob. He could always tell when I wasn't being honest. Plus Jake always seemed well, jealous. Not of me but "the way other guys looked at me."

"Well I just won't tell him the complete truth. There is a difference." Bella laughed lightly. Then I heard a door slam shut.

"Oh Jake is here! I have to go but I promise to visit." I give her a quick smile as a ran out the door. I practically run into Jake as I'm running down the stairs.

"Hey where's the fire?" He flashed his gorgeous grin. God, his grin made my knees feel like jello. He grabbed my wrists and looked at my hands. "Oh they don't look too bad." He kissed my forehead.

"Yeah I just couldn't wait to see you."

"I feel the same way. Come on lets go I'm starving." Jacob always seemed to not be hungry.

"Well lucky for you, I just bought a whole pound of ham and turkey so we can eat at my house and my mom is working late tonight." He grinned even wider and pulled my slightly closer.

"Well let's blow this popsicle stand."


	8. Chapter 8: You're Going to Die

Chapter 8: Bella

I stared at the ceiling as I waited for Edward to return from hunting. He and everyone else, besides Carlisle, went out to hunt and should be home late tonight. My eyes stung remembering the words Edward shouted at me.

"You will die, Bella, if you don't get this thing out of you!"

"No! It's my body and I will protect him! He's your son too Edward." He turned away.

"Bella I'm not going to lose you." I touched his cold face and I could see anxiety in his eyes.

"I'm not going to die. I promise." He kissed my lips softly.

I opened my eyes again still staring at the ceiling. Rosalie was the only one that was truly supportive of my decision. We never were close but in twenty four hours I feel I could really trust her. I gazed out the window and saw the rain sliding down the window. I knew wouldn't feel the rain for a long time. My body would change in more ways than one. Sure I would blow up like a balloon but I would get weak and I could already feel both symptoms. I never noticed missing my period. I just thought it was the stress of the wedding and worrying about Jake.

Oh Jake. How will he react? I trust Tasha not to tell but he's going to find out eventually. I have nine months to figure this out, right? Wrong! According to Carlisle the baby is developing fast, really fast. So I'm going to have to have measurements every day.

But Jacob wasn't my first concern. Charlie. I wasn't sure even if I wanted to tell him yet. And my mom and Phil. She'll have a breakdown. But Carlisle told me he talked to Charlie and told him I was stricken with a very serious illness and was in Atlanta for further testing. I know he's worried and scared and I felt beyond guilty lying to him but this was best for him.

It was now eleven thirty at night and I know Edward and everyone would be home soon. I knew he used hunting as an excuse to get away from me and think. I closed my eyes briefly before I heard a light knock at my door and Edward walked in.

"Hello, love." He smiled slightly and walked over and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Bella listen I'm sorry for what I said. You know I love more than anything in the entire world but you are going to become very ill and possibly die." He kept saying that I was going to die but I'm not!

"No Edward I won't. I'm not to going to die. And I'm going to have this baby no matter what. You heard Rosalie. She will help when I get weak." He sighed faintly and grabbed my hand and looked straight into my eyes.

"I can't make you do anything you don't want to do but I want you to know I don't support this decision. I will hold your hand and care for you no matter what but if you die I die. You need to know that this will do to you. I've heard you stories of mortal woman having vampire children. They die. I've never heard a story of a survivor." I felt a tears welding up in my eyes. I was so scared but I wasn't afraid to die for him. He deserved it.

"Fine then I'll be the first. I'll be the first to survive. Our baby is going to live. I will not give up on him! He deserves to live Edward." I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I wanted this baby more than anything. I felt a connection so strong to the him. He was strong like Edward.

"Oh Bella." Edward tightened his grip on me slightly. I slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of rain, drip-drop, and drip drop.


	9. Chapter 9: Broken

Chapter 9: Tasha

I sat on my couch watching the morning news in my Laguna Beach sweat shirt and an old pair of torn jeans. I slurped my cereal as eyed Joey, my Boston terrier, sniff my new boots. I saw him slowly lift up his back leg.

"Joey, no!" I yelped and he bolted into the laundry room. I exhaled and relaxed into my couch again. My mind then drifted to Bella. I haven't seen or even talked to her in more than five days. I've been so busy with work and my pain in the ass boss. Plus Jake has been really tense since the whole Leah incidence. I haven't seen her in a while either. I aske about her but all I get is one word answers.

I did feel really guilty trust me but how could she say that? She knew that Jacob had imprinted on me. How could she think he could love her? She had been through a lot the past year and I guess she found comfort in Jake. I was about to put my bowl in the dish washer when my front door burst open and Jake stood there with rage in his eyes. Oh, shit.

"I'm going to kill that cold blood sucking bastard!" He shut my front door and sat at my kitchen counter. He had on a navy zip up sweat shirt and a white tee and a pair of grey basketball shorts.

"Hunn, what are talking about?"

"I talked to my dad today. He said he got a call from Charlie and he was freaking out. Apparently Carlisle called him and told him Bella was ill from an Amazon disease or something and she was in Atlanta." I cocked my head and put on a confused look.

"Tasha, don't you understand?! Bella was acting all weird last week because that night she was being turned! And when we were over there the next day Bella was off hunting too." That's it! I couldn't lie to him anymore and watch him look so hurt and angry. He needed to know. I couldn't hold Bella's secret anymore.

"Jake I have to tell you something." He turned and meet my eyes. I could see anger in him but also hurt.

"Bella hasn't been turned yet. She's….um…..pregnant." His mouth dropped open. He looked mad to absolutely livid now.

"How long have you known this?" His voice was low and flat.

"Not even a week, hunn. I promised Bella not to tell you! She knew how you would react. Please don't be mad Jacob." He walked up to me and came down to my eye level.

"I'm not mad at you Tasha. I could never in my life hate you. I'm mad at that fucking bastard for not wearing a condom. I mean you're on the pill and I still use one!" He stood up and banged his hand against my kitchen table and I flinched slightly. I've never seen him so angry. He was always sarcastic and play full but not now. He was serious and I was kinda scared.

"Jake, look I'm sure it wasn't planed! Edward wants to get rid of the baby and have Bella get an abortion."

"Don't call it a baby! It's a thing! It's an evil thing. Bella is not sane right now if she thinks people will be okay with this."

"She loves that baby Jake. Don't tell her that she doesn't. It's Bella's body and her choice." He looked over his shoulder and laughed dryly.

"Oh really, we'll see about that." He turned and opened my front.

"Hey if you're going to the Cullen's you do know I'm going?" He smiled slightly and raised his head.

"Fine with me, just remember to bring your ear plugs."


End file.
